Let's Build a Blanket Fort and Drink Some Tea
by Otsuge
Summary: "Why are we doing this in the first place?" I asked while lying on my back under the blanket fort.  "I already told you, we are having some fun. It seemed like a super serious gal like you could use a day off," he replied.  Mangaquestshipping oneshot


**A/N: Well, I was having a usual Friday night of sitting at home, on the computer, when I got a call from an old friend. He demanded he come over tomorrow and we would make a blanket fort and drink some tea and watch Disney movies for the whole day. This is why this boy is one of my best friends. Anyways, I got this wonderful little idea tonight. And I figured, why the hell not? So here is a oneshot drabble of mangaquestshipping and sorts. I hope you enjoy! (^-^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon (TT^TT)<strong>

* * *

><p>Crystal's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Today was just any other usual Sunday morning. I was in the lab, doing paperwork for Professor Oak. It was my day off, but it's not like I had anything better to do. And why waste a perfectly good day to work. It was raining so it's not like I could do much anyways.<p>

And so far, my morning was going well, no one was interrupting my work. And that's just how I like it. But then of course, that boy just had to show up at the lab and right when I was starting to get some work done.

"Hey there," the boy said while barging through the door and waving hello.

"Gold, not now, I have paperwork to do," I replied annoyed.

"But its Sunday," he whined. "Today is your only day off, you should be relaxing! Not working," he said in his usual arrogant tone.

"I am swamped with paperwork, so I might as well get ahead," I shrugged and continued with my work.

"You need to relax! You're too uptight Super Serious Gal," He said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I yelled. "And stop bugging me! I'm trying to get some work done and I can't do anything with you pestering me all of the time! This is why I get so behind on work!" I yelled while pushing him out the door.

"B-but," he whined, while doing a terrible attempt at a puppy dog pout.

"Get out!" I screeched. And with that, he sighed and began shuffling his feet slowly out the door.

"Sheesh, I just wanted to help," he muttered. And then the door slammed.

"Ugh! Why do you always do this to me!" I yelled to no one in particular. "Why?" I said a little quieter. I rubbed my temples trying to fight off another headache from Gold, but it didn't help much. I sighed and continued with my work.

* * *

><p>I looked at the wall clock. It was only 10 in the morning. This day is going by so slow. And then, Gold burst through the door again. Ugh! He really needs to get it through that thick head of his that he should just leave me alone! I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he just told me to shut up and dragged me out the door.<p>

"W-where are we going?" I asked a little flustered.

"We are going to have a 'lazy day'," he replied casually.

What is a "lazy day" I thought. And he continued pulling me through town until we showed up at a house.

"Where are we?" I asked a little out of breathe.

"Welcome to my house!" He said and smiled with that doofy grin of his.

He unlocked the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't as messy as I thought it would be. It certainly wasn't clean, but for Gold, this was very impressive. There were a lot of stray magazines lying on the floor. He brought me to the den. There were blankets and chairs and pillows scattered throughout the room. Well so much for clean, I thought.

"What are these?" I asked pointed to the mess in the den.

"Oh that? That's a surprise!" he grinned.

He went upstairs and a couple minutes later, came back down with a stack of things in his hands. As he got closer, I realized they were movies. He set them down on the nearest table and walked back into the den. I inspected the movies curiously. They were children's movies. Those animated ones that most five-year-olds watch.

"What are these for?" I asked pointing to the stack of movies. He just looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come here and pick up a blanket!" he said while moving some chairs around.

Cautiously, I moved towards the mess in the den and picked up a blanket. "What are we doing?" I asked

"We are having fun!" He nodded proudly.

"Why are we doing this?" I continued.

"You haven't realized it yet!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You need to relax! You're too uptight! Everyone should have fun, even a super serious gal like you."

I just sat there, dumbfounded for a minute.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked annoyed.

"Well first, you can stop asking so many questions. The point of a surprise is to be surprised!" he replied. "And you can grab that blanket and bring it over here. We are making a blanket fort!" He turned and picked up a blanket off the floor and went over to the chairs and draped it across some of them. "See? Like this."

I followed his instructions and tried to drape my blanket over one of the chairs, but it fell off.

"Haven't you ever made a blanket fort before? You need to balance the blankets properly so they don't fall off like they just did," he said.

"What's a blanket fort?" I asked. I was very curious as to what this blanket fort thing is that he keeps talking about.

He stood there and blinked for a minute, like I'd said something incredibly stupid or strange. I couldn't really tell which. Then, he smacked his forehead.

"Man, you've really missed out all these years, huh?" he sighed. "Well sooner or later, you'll find out what it is."

I nodded slowly and picked up my blanket off of the floor. I carefully draped it over the chairs, focusing much harder this time. This time, all of the chairs got knocked over. I frowned. How is this supposed to be fun?

I saw Gold rubbing his forehead. I stood the chairs back up and picked up the blanket. He started walking towards me. "Here," he said grabbing my hand and showing me how to put the blanket on the chairs. I felt my face getting hot so I turned away. "Got it now?" he asked. I nodded my head while avoiding his eyes. He walked to the other side of the room and picked up another blanket and continued work on the blanket fort.

* * *

><p>After two hours of struggling with blankets and pillows, we finally managed to finish this annoying thing. I smiled, resting one hand on my hip and wiping my forehead with the other. Even though this thing was incredibly annoying, I felt kind of proud when we finished it. "Now what?" I asked.<p>

"Sleeping bags…we need sleeping bags. And pillows too," he muttered and then he left the room and went upstairs. I stood there waiting for a while. Geez what's taking so long? I heard some grunts coming from upstairs, and then I saw Gold walking down the staircase holding two sleeping bags and an armful of pillows. Of course, being the idiot he is, he tripped halfway down the stairs and tumbled to the bottom.

I couldn't help but giggle. "You're such an idiot!" I laughed. I was laughing so hard I was crying a little.

"It's not funny!" He pouted as he rubbed the back of his head. There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other and then we both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Lo-look at…this me-mess…" I gasped in between the laughter. "We really…should pi-pick…this up!" I gasped as I picked up a pillow. I grinned for a moment as a thought crossed my mind. Then I winded my arm up and chucked the pillow at Gold. He ducked out of the way quickly, though. "HAHAHAHA!" I laughed while clutching my stomach. Then my laughter was interrupted with a pillow smacking me right in the face.

"BAHAHAHA! Right back at you!" Gold laughed loudly. He was actually rolling on the floor laughing. I clenched my fists. I picked up a pillow and walked over and started smacking him with it as hard as I could. "St-stop it! Hahahaha! That hurts!" Gold giggled as I smacked him continuously with the pillow.

"No!" I said as I continued laughing and smacking him with pillows.

* * *

><p>We were both lying on the floor, gasping for air. Gold was smiling like an idiot as usual. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time; in fact, I don't think I've laughed that hard ever." I said out of breathe.<p>

"Me too," he replied chuckling a little.

We looked around to see pillows scattered all over the floor. Eventually, we caught our breathe again. "Look what you did," I said. "What a mess!"

"You're the one who started attacking me!" he protested. "Well, we should probably get back to that blanket fort now."

Oh yeah, I completely forgot what we were doing in the first place. Gold stood up and help out his hand to help me up. We picked up all of the pillows and sleeping bags.

We finally finished our blanket fort. "That took longer than I thought it would," I said trying to break the silence. "What do we do now?" I asked.

Gold grabbed the stack of movies and grinned like an idiot. Whenever he smiles like that, some very devious plans are usually running through his head. He walked over to the TV. Conveniently, the blanket fort was in front of the TV and there was a clear view. "Well…don't just sit there. Go check it out." He said, gently pushing me into the blanket fort. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

I looked around. Surprisingly, it was very comfy and roomy. It was also very pretty. I haven't seen anything like this before. I turned to look at Gold, but he wasn't there anymore. I heard some clattering in the kitchen and he came back later with two cups. "I hope you like tea," he said while setting the cups down on the floor.

I smiled and picked up my cup, taking a sip. It was really sweet, but still good. The tea warmed me right up.

Gold put in a movie and sat down next to me under the blanket fort and started drinking his tea as well.

"Why are we doing this in the first place?" I asked while lying on my back under the blanket fort.

"I already told you, we are having some fun. It seemed like a super serious gal like you could use a day off," he replied.

* * *

><p>So the rainy day passed by, watching movies, having pillow fights, drinking tea, and building blanket forts. Fun? Well this is the first time I've had fun in a long, long while.<p>

Gold was passed out next to me, snoring quietly like his usual, stupid self.

"Maybe taking a day off every now and then isn't so bad," I smiled to myself and rested my head on Gold's chest and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what did you think? I think it's pretty adorable. It matches Gold's personality. And who doesn't love blanket forts, Disney movies, and lazy days? They are just amazing. I can't wait for tomorrow! I get to make my own blanket fort and have a much deserved lazy day. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!**

**Well, review and such please! I will love you forever!**


End file.
